1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sporting net and more particularly pertains to a net which enabling the use of the net with two sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sport nets is known in the prior art. More specifically, sport nets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of catching sports balls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,053 to Barnes, Jr. discloses a portable free-standing apparatus for multiple athletic ball games. U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,319 to Krumholz discloses a convertible sports stand construction. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 340,486 to Rothbard discloses a basketball net. U.S. Pat. No. 4,492,380 to Saytar discloses an arena type game. U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,309 to Queiros discloses a sport net. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,433 to Moore discloses a football game apparatus and method of play.
In this respect, the sporting net according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of enabling the use of the net with two sports.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved sporting net which can be used with two sports. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.